Wielders
by k93atie
Summary: Wearing gloves constantly isn't considered normal but to one student it is and this mystery student is desperate to know her secret. Misaki Ayuzawa is a rare wielder of the elemental powers that run through her veins but little do they know that someone wants to destroy the wielders. Do they have what it takes to save all wielders and man kind? Let's find out.
1. Prologue

The ancient legend of the elements and the people who weilded them. Air, Earth, Fire and Ice. Everyone knows the legend of the few people who weild these powers. And this leads our story to Misaki Ayuzawa, a university student. Misaki Ayuzawa was born with these powers and has never learned to control these powers and is now attending a university full od people. Wearing gloves all the time isn't normal, but to one student this seems quite normal and is determained to find out Misaki's secret. But someone is searching for the weilders and it's up to Misaki and this mystery student to save the weilders and the world.

Can they do it? Let's find out.

 **So this is a another brief of what this story is going to be because I couldn't fit it all into the description box. Come join me on a thrilling rollercoaster of emotions and journeys starring Misaki Ayuzawa and Usui Takumi.**

 **Better story than description lol!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Gloves**

Rain poured down heavily on the streets of Japan, dark clouds draping over the sky; sudden flashes of lightning followed by deep rumbles of thunder carrying bitter wind erupted in the sky signifying a big storm. Only she ever wondered how farmers coped in this weather.

Misaki Ayuzawa removes her headphones and quickly leaves the bus thanking the bus driver on her way out, she promptly moves out of the way of the students flooding out of the bus behind her. Misaki looks up at the university and smiles, students and professors alike wandered around campus either having hushed or loud conversations. Her hands starts to sting, again. She fiddles with her Black, silk gloves and picks at the plastic jewels trying to numb the pain and much to her dejected surprise the pain doesn't subside.

"Watch out!" A voice calls out before stumbling out of the bus and directly into Misaki knocking her to the ground, this small girl looks up at Misaki with fear imbedded in her beautiful Pink orbs. Students around burst into fits of laughter at this obviously timid girl. "I'm s-so sorry. I... they..." Misaki smiles softly down at the girl and helps her up. "I'm Misaki." She says. The girl smiles and takes Misaki's hand. "I'm Sakura!" She exclaims quickly glancing over to the asshole crowd and hides behind Misaki. Misaki looks up at the group of students who tripped the girl over. "You should be ashamed, tripping over a girl like that, who do you think you are?" Her beautiful Amber/Caramel orbs scanned the crowd of guilty faces, but one catches her eye.

A good looking guy standing with his arms folded, his Green pools boring into her own. His Blonde hair glistening with water from the rain, making him look all the more attractive. He didn't look guilty, he looked interested, is eyes kept flicking down to her gloves, his eyes started to smirk but his face held a cold expression. _'What the hell does he want?'_ Misaki places her arms around Sakura in an attempt to hide her gloved hands. "All of you leave before I do something I regret." Misaki growls, feeling the heat surging up through her hands, her fingertips seething with rage; the now scared crowd nod quickly and leave, but the Blonde haired, mystery boy stays, his expression still the same. "Are you ok Sakura?" She asks, Sakura nods and smiles over to the mystery boy.

"Hi Usui!" She yells, catching the mystery boys' attention. Misaki took this time to examine Sakura.

Sakura was small in height and development. Her large, Pink pigtails tumbled down her shoulder in thick curly clumps, framing her face quite nicely. Her large eyes and short eyelashes accompanied by a thin nose and lips would normally be seen on an elderly woman but on Sakura, they suit her quite well. Sakura fiddled with her cardigan whilst talking to the mystery boy. She wore a Pastel Pink shirt with some Blue denim jeans, some Beige boots and a deep, Red wine cardigan. Misaki sits in a quiet daze unaware of the mystery boy taking an interst in the short tempered girl. He ran his hands through his Blonde hair and gazed at the angel standing before him.

Misaki's Raven hair gracefully fell down just past her shoulders in small layers, framing her well structured face, with high cheekbones a cute button nose and average size lips fitted her face beautifully. And her eyes, oh her eyes. A hypnotizing Caramel with flickers of Gold dotted around the iris. Long eyelashes draping over her eyes. He could stare into them all day. Her outfit constituted of Indigo jeans with a deep Red long-sleeved shirt, long black boots and a Grey beanie. The shirt hugging her growing curves made Usui smirk slightly.

Misaki looked down and picked at her gloves and it didn't go unnoticed by Usui. Heat rose along his right shoulder, like a fire crackling along the skin. "Is your shoulder hurting again Usui?" His High School friend Sakura asks, but he pays no attention, only to Misaki who seemed to be in similar pain too, but he couldn't figure out where. "What are you staring at?" Misaki snaps, the uncomfortable atmosphere making her fidget. Usui smirks at her obvious discomfort. Before the pair can say anything Sakura speaks up, "Misaki where is your room?"

"Floor 12, room 365." Sakura smiles and Usui's smirk just grows wider. "Oh! That's my room. And Usui's. Looks like we're going to be roomies?" Sakura squeals. She grabs Misaki and Usui's hand and drags them into the building. Their eyes meet, Usui looks down at Misaki with a playful look; making Misaki turn away with a Rose colour tinting her cheeks

 _'This is going to be an unbelievably long ride.'_

 _ **Hey guys! I tried writing in Third person for this, if you don't like it and you want me to write in 1st or 2nd just let me know. How did I do? 3rd person is pretty difficult for me so I don't know how I did. Any ideas for charcters and/or scenes just let me know by private message or comment. The characters could be you and the scenes could be personal experiences, if I like them I'll add them; if they don't take my fancy I'll tweak it slightly. Thank you for reading and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Why Is Never Enough**

 _*Flashback*_

 _9 years ago, age 10._

 _"Misaki, put on your gloves!" Misaki's father calls out to her from downstairs. "Yes daddy!" Misaki calls down. She grabs her White gloves and gazes down at her hands._

 _Misaki faces her palm down and looks at the pretty pattern fixed into her hands. Green vines intertwine with each other in an intricate pattern, mixes off Ice-Blue and Red twisted around the vines and blended in with each other. The vines tilted slightly to the side with a Grey wisp pulling the vines over to the Right on her left hand, the opposite on her Right hand. The pretty patters crawling over her petite fingers and in-between twining up to the tips of the nails and flesh. The vines moved up Misaki's arm underneath and above in a braided like fashion and trailed up to her shoulders and embedded into her shoulder blades._

 _Her father never told her why the symbol had been implanted onto her hand, he said it would scare others, that others would think she was strange, but she loved it anyway. Even at the age 10 Misaki always wondered if the mesmerising symbol meant anything but her father being scared of his own daughter he had tailored gloves personally made every year, strangely threaded with metal thread._

 _Misaki grabbed her jacket, put on her gloves and rushed downstairs. "Do you have your gloves on Misaki?" She nods. Misaki picks up her sister Suzanna and places her in the pushchair."Mi-chan!" Suzanna gurgles and holds out her tiny fingers. "Yes Suzanna! Mi-chan!"_

 _"Misaki. I asked you a question." Their father snaps, Misaki flinches and quickly lets go of Suzanna. "Sorry Daddy. Yes I have my gloves. See!" Misaki holds up her gloved hands to her father and smiles. He doesn't respond, he only huffs in reply. With his bulky build and tall figure he would be able to scare off any attacker. "Mummy is babysitting Niyo-san so we'll go visit her and Mummy at the park." Misaki smiled with anticipation and ran out of the door._

 _TIME SKIP TO THE PARK~~_

 _The sun beat down it's generous rays along the dirt paths off the park. Fresh spring grass sprung from it's roots and blanketed the ground with a pretty shades of Chartreuse and Shamrock, a few flowers making a quick appearance. "Misa-chan!" Niyo-San called out, her Ginger pixie hair flowing in the tender wind, her bright Blue eyes staring into Misaki's Amber ones."Niyo-San!" The girls run up to each other and embrace in a tight hug their hair tangling in the wind._

 _The next few hours Misa-chan and Niyo-san caught up with conversation and play through others. "Hi, I'm Taru and this is Freya. Do you want to play with us?" He asks. Niyo-san replies first. "Yes, come on Misa-chan!" Misaki smiles and runs over to join their game of tag._

 _All four kids run and play and laugh, and just had fun. It seemed like it would last forever. But forever never lasts very long. "Misa-chan, why do you wear gloves?" Misaki stops dead in her tracks, staring at this boy; whom she now realised was a stranger. "I just do Taru, my Daddy says I can't take them off." Misaki fiddles with the silk of her gloves and looks up at Taru, with Freya and Niyo-san at his sides. "Do you always do what Daddy says? Are you a Daddy's girl?" Freya snaps, she reaches for Misaki's gloves but she pulls back, clutching her hands close to her chest. "Come on Misa-chan, even I want to know why you wear gloves." Niyo-san points out. Misaki shakes her head. "I'm sorry, you can't see. I'm not allowed to show." She says. Misaki turns to walk away but Taru has other plans. Niyo-san and Freya pin Misaki to the ground, Misaki struggles desperately under their grip but to no avail. "Lets see what's under these gloves shall we?"_

 _Taru removes the gloves, tossing them to the side. "Woah..." He takes her hands in his, running his hands over the intermate detail. "Get off me!" Misaki yells, still struggling under her grip. "Misa, why do you have this on your hands?" Taru asks, holding Misaki's hands tighter._

 _Misaki clenches her fists, her body temperature skyrocketing through the roof, Red light spewed from her palms creating a blinding light. "M-Misaki?" Taru, Freya and Niyo-San step back; huddling in a corner. "What's happening to me?!" She sits up with her hands out in front of her, flickers of flame erupting from her palms._

 _BANG! Fire exploded and flew from her body circling her rocking body. She gripped her hair tightly, screaming loudly. The flames grew dangerously quickly and dangerously high. Misaki opens her eyes slightly, the crackling of the fire scared Misaki she held her hand out, sheilding herself from the alarming fire, but to her surprise, the fire dimmed slightly. She noticed this._

 _"MISAKI!" Misaki's father ran to the scene, observing three cowering kids and his daughter within the circle of flames._

 _He stares at his daughter curled in a tight ball, flames of death circling her. "Misaki! Listen to me!" The sound of her fathers voice powers over the roaring fire. Misaki forces her head up and down slightly hoping her father saw. 'Daddy, please help me.' She thought, allowing her destructive mind to take over. "Stand up and place your hands in front of you." His voice was soft, soothing, she had no choice but to comply. Misaki forced her legs to move, pushing her weight up shakily. She stood and held out her hands. The feeling of weights hang loosely around her arms, pulling her arms down. "Good, keep them there, just focus on my voice."_

 _'Help!' Misaki breaths heavily, the shaking in her body not showing any signs of subsiding. "I can't. Daddy help me!"_

 _'He won't be able to help you. Listen to me.' But she doesn't want to. Misaki shakes her head violently. 'No! Who are you? Get out of my head!' The soft voice chuckles lightly. 'Misaki Ayuzawa, please listen to me. Don't be afraid of this gift, embrace it. Repeat after me. I'm not afraid.'_

 _Misaki clenches her eyes shut, making a miniscule attempt to be as calm as possible. "I'm not afraid."_

 _'Good, well done. Don't be afraid, embrace your gift.'_

 _"Don't be afraid, embrace my gift." The sudden feeling of reassurance flushed over her._

 _'Well done Misaki. Now stretch out your palm towards the fire.' Misaki obeyed, the soothing voice whispering words of comfort in her head._

 _'Good, now, Misaki. Now turn your hand so your palm is facing up.' Misaki did as she was told. unaware of the desperate yells and cries of her parents._

 _'Good, now curl your fingers in, and the fire should follow. Open your eyes and watch the fire, don't be afraid.' He said. And again, she listened._

 _Misaki opens her eyes looking down at her glowing hands. The once multiple coloured vines glowed a deep Red with Yellow flecks. 'Just like he said, just curl your fingers in, just like he said._

 _She looked up at the fire; curled her smallest fingers first bringing a lot of the heat with it. The more fingers she curled smaller the fire became. the flames subsided to a pile of Black Ash around her. "MISAKI!" Rain started to fall gently around Misaki and her mother. "I refuse to live in the same house as a monster!" Misaki's father cried as he guided the three cowering children away from his daughter. "Honey, she's your daughter. You can't say that!" Her mother cried._

 _Misaki sat on the ground, hugging her knees, listening to her parents argue over her. "I refuse to let Suzanna be around her, she's dangerous! Why can't you see that?!" He yells._

 _A few hot tears cascaded down Misaki's face, the sound of her parents arguing made her upset._

 _'Don't worry Misaki. Everything will be ok.'_

 _"How... can you say...that?" Misaki cries softly, her voice breaking through the sentence._

 _'Just trust me, now please listen to me Misaki. Keep your power hidden until the right person finds it. He will help you. Please keep your power hidden.'_

 _Misaki didn't reply, but she nodded tenderly._

 _*Flashback Over*_

 **Hello guys! Katie here, I'm so sorry if the chapter kind of went tits up half way through, I'm super tired but I managed to get this out.**

 **Please give me ideas for characters, they could be you or your own made up character. if I'm interested I'll give it a look, contact me through messaging, comments or if you want it to be really private go to my profile and find my email.**

 **Thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next episode, bye guys!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: If only**

 **Some people have been asking for 1st person POV. I know some of you want just 3rd person POV but I can't ignore everyone. Which chapter would you like in 1st person? Please let me know. If majors are only for college I apolagise in advance, I can't be bothered to search up anything so please bear with me!**

 **For colours that you see I am using this site /design/color-thesaurus-correct-names-of-shades/ for colours. Please enjoy the book and let me know if you are unhappy with something.**

 **Previously:**

 _'Just trust me, now please listen to me Misaki. Keep your power hidden until the right person finds it. He will help you. Please keep your power hidden.'_

 _Misaki didn't reply, but she nodded tenderly._

 _*Flashback Over*_

 **For all of my readers who wanted a bit of first person.**

Usui Point Of View (POV)

After meeting Misaki earlier that day, she's been all I think about. Her Raven hair, her Caramel eyes, her gloves. I'm so drawn to her, she's like a magnet of mystery, like a closed book just itching to be opened. I lazily slump in the deckchair on my private balcony, my right leg pulled up to my chest and my right arm slung over my knee, my left side hanging loosely beside me. Rain still trickled lightly from the sky, the sound of the water thumping multiple surfaces soothed me and my aching need to be around Misaki. I don't know what's wrong with me, my heart sinks when I think of her not around me, "shit." I curse, roughly running a hand though my damp hair.

This girl, this bloody girl! Am I going crazy? Definitely.

The feeling of chilliness came over me as a soft voice called out to me, the feeling quickly replaced by a sudden warm feeling. "Usui is it? Sakyra said dinner is ready. Are you coming?" I quickly turn and meet the small frame of Misaki herself, her Caramel eyes beamed in my direction, but my attention fixed on her clothes. She wore a simple, large Denim shirt; just covering her really short shorts. I gawked at her perfect legs, a burn mark placed around her ankles. How did she get that?

"S-stop staring you a-alien pervert." She mutters, I chuckle at her absurd statement. "Alien pervert? That's new. I think I'll call you princess, how's that?" I ask and wiggle my eyebrows. Her posture straightens, she folds her arms over her chest, a cute Watermelon colour flushed over her cheeks tainting them slightly, it just makes her all the more attractive.

"You can call me by my name, if not don't address me you idiot." She snaps, but her feisty attitude is fun to mess with. "Right then. Misa-chan it is." Misaki stood with her mouth gaping open, the slight breeze from outside flowing through her hair obviously giving her the chills. I plaster a wide smirk on my lips and pass her, the smell of Cinnamon and Coconut filled my nose, the smell was intoxicating. I briefly stop and collect my thoughts before doing something to scare her. I turn and see her still standing, facing the balcony. "Come on Misa-chan, Sakura is waiting." I taunt, I swear I hear a small growl coming from her but I pay no attention to it and keep walking.

There's something about her...

Misaki's Point Of View (POV)

I stand dumbfounded by this idiot's actions. He first gawks at my legs then taunts me. Who does he think he is? "Come on Misa-chan, Sakura is waiting." A small growl rumbles through my lips as I turn to see him already rushing out of the room. I didn't take him as a lover of food.

I promptly follow the alien down the stairs to see Usui, Kuuga and Sakura already sitting at the table. "Come on Misaki, we're waiting for you." Kuuga snaps, already picking at the fish Sakura had prepeared. I take a seat in between Kuuga and Usui and start to eat. "You could've started without me." I say in my calmest voice and take a bite of the broccoli. Kuuga stared at me in surprise. Has he never had anyone talk back before? Damn this kid. Usui just chuckles earning a stare from Kuuga.

"So Misaki, we don't really know much about you and you seem a bit tense. How about some questions." Sakura asks innocently, desperatly trying to change the subject, I don't blame her the awkward tension is going to kill me. "That's fine, ask me anything." Sakura offers a drink and I guesture over to the water, she pours me a glass and hands it to me. I thank her and take a sip, savouring in the lucky chance this would be flavoured water. "So Misaki, what are you studying currently?" Sakura asks, her rose coloured eyes staring at me with so much interest. "I'm currently studying forensic science and Psychology. I want to become a detective. Preferrably a DCI." Kuuga scoffed and rolls his eyes picking at his food again. Sakura smiled and nodded her face full of interest but her eyes screamed confusion.

But Usui? His eyes sparked excitement, pools of light Emerald with touches of Pineapple looked at me, his mouth agape slightly. "Okay! My turn." Kuuga turns to me with a bored expression, "what are your interests?" I smile slightly, I guess any attempt is a good attempt. "I enjoy exercise, I go on a daily job in the morning. I like to read books with psychological meaning and I like to sketch..."

They ask me a few more questions on things about me but I was able to find out their studies; Sakura studies Fashion Design, Kuuga studies Music and Usui studies Forensic Science and Business and Management. I help Sakura clean the table and head up to my room.

On the way up I hear a deep, angelic rumble. The sound was smooth and hypnotising. I followed it until I reached Usui's room. I know I shouldn't but curiosity killed the cat. I slowly creak open the door, but no Usui. The sound radiated out from the balcony, I sneak over and see Usui with a pad, with the majority of a drawing laced on the paper.

A lone wolf, with a Red Indian Chief above, both characters surrounded by darkness with only Midnight coloured trees feathered around the pictures. Usui sits with his knees brought up and his pad close to his face. He draws on the same part of the picture over and again, his face showing frustration. _'Should I help?'_ I thought, I tugged on my lower lip debating whether to help him.

Screw it.

I walk over and take the pencil from him, before his loud mouth can reply I rub out the part of the Cheif's feather he was struggling on and re-draw it, but the top part frilled slightly and folded over the base of the feather. "Make some of the feathers fold over or break. And if you add a scar along the wolf's right eye it relates the two characters." Usui stares at me with bewilderment, his cheeks slightly Pink. "You weren't supposed to see that." He whispers. I let out a small chuckle, I didn't know the bug Usui could be so shy. "You're good, and sometimes a little help is all you need."

Thunder abruptly stopped out conversation, the clouds swirled together in big clumps. "Have you been noticing the weather?" Usui asks, Usui stands next me, his tall fram facing the weather. "I have and It's very unusual, I've never seen clouds like this before." "He nods his head in agreement. The clouds still swirled together but faster, moving swiftly in and out of eachother.

I gazed up at Usui, his eyes fixated on the weather; the wind blew through his hair and along his face, goosebumps grew along his arms. His White shirt and Grey jeans tightened around his cold body. But something about his face, his expression. It looked guilty, like... he knew something about this strange weather. Did he? No. He can't know, it's unexplainable. "You should head to bed Misaki, this weather looks pretty bad and you should get some sleep before it starts to make noise." His eyes squinted in a glare at the sky, like he was angry at the sky, what did the sky ever do to him? "I know you alien, I'm going!" I snap, quickly taking my leave from his balcony, but I stop at his quiet, hurt sentence.

"If only you knew Misaki."

 **Hi guys! I'm sorry, I have a feeling this one didn't go very well, I think I'm going to stick with 3rd person. Eh, that's all I have to say. Bye for now.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: What is a secret?**

 **Hey guys! Me again, thank you for the support on this story, it really gives me the motivation to write more. Our internet has been down so I'm really sorry that I haven't updated this. My veiws has gone down and thn it hit me. People actually liked this story. I'm sorry for the vulgar language but you just have to deal with it.**

 _ **Previously On Wielders:**_

 _ **"You should head to bed Misaki, this weather looks pretty bad and you should get some sleep before it starts to make noise." His eyes squinted in a glare at the sky, like he was angry at the sky, what did the sky ever do to him? "I know you alien, I'm going!" I snap, quickly taking my leave from his balcony, but I stop at his quiet, hurt sentence.**_

 _ **"If only you knew Misaki."**_

 _ **And Now On Wielders:**_

3rd Person Point Of View (POV)

Time skip to after classes the next day~

Darkness seeped it's way over Japan at an early time which troubled Usui. With last nights events still on his mind, Usui contemplated on tonights 'gathering'. His eyes flicked over to the sleeping figure of Misaki. The way her hair fell was enough to make Usui weak at the knees, her voice made him like putty on the inside. But he had no idea as to why these feelings are occurring. He felt drawn to this girl. This one simple girl, made his melancholy heart burst with colour and life. He had only just met her but she was a priority. This beautifully dangerous woman was priority.

"How long will she stay asleep for?" Usui asked Sakura who was currently caressing Misaki's head. "She'll stay asleep for as long as we need her to. You might want to stay back." But not to Sakura's surprise, Usui didn't flinch, he sat in his cross-legged position, his shoulders tense but he still looked unphased. Sakura lifted one of her hands and snapped her fingers.

In one swift movement, clear cuffs clicked over Usui's wrists and forcefully threw him across the room and against the wall. "Sakura, I thought you promised not to put a dent in the wall." Kuuga stated Sakura shrugged innocently and placed her hand back over Misaki's head and entangled her fingers through her hair. "Sakura! What the fuck!?" Usui sturggled against his invisiable restraints with much force, he even tried to bring up a _spark_ but his attepmts were useless. All he could do was wonder and watch helplessly.

Sakura took Misaki's head in her hand and muttered a few words in Latin, her eyes rolled back to a sickening White, her veins twitching within her lids.

 _Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras._

Kuuga lazily leaned against the door frame watching in amazement at Sakura in a kneeled position; starting to glow a mythical, light gold. Her once Pink hair flowed out in all directions with bright, Gold highlights. The Latin incantations still flowed from her mouth as the sleeping figure of Misaki started to jerk, moans of pain erupted from the Amber eyed girl's lips as her body started to violently jolt. Worry struck Usui like a bolt of lightning, his struggles became more feirce as he watched Misaki. He kicked and screamed but still, he was forlorn.

 _BANG!_

Kuuga ran to Sakura's side as she coughed violently. "What the hell?..." Kuuga snapped whilst rubbing Sakura's back. Usui fell from his restraints and ran to Misaki's side, he took her hand but dropped it as soon as contact was made. Her skin sizzled at the contact of his hand, sending stings of pain throughout the flesh. But his eyes trailed down to her hands. A sight the ironically scared, yet pleased him.

"Oh my god..."

 _ **Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't been uploading. Crap interent but I'm back and I'm ready to keep writing.**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Heyo! Me here. Hope you enjoy, I didn't really know what to do so I hope you enjoy? LOL!**_

 _ **BANG!**_

 _ **Kuuga ran to Sakura's side as she coughed violently. "What the hell?..." Kuuga snapped whilst rubbing Sakura's back. Usui fell from his restraints and ran to Misaki's side, he took her hand but dropped it as soon as contact was made. Her skin sizzled at the contact of his hand, sending stings of pain throughout the flesh. But his eyes trailed down to her hands. A sight the ironically scared, yet pleased him.**_

 _ **"Oh my god..."**_

3rd Person POV

A few hours later~

Usui pulls his knees tightly up towards his chest, curling his fingers firmly around his fabricated flesh. His head buzzed with worry and sadness at the sight of Misaki breathing torpidly slow. How could he have not seen that she was his Yamane? He was interested instantly, it was so obvious. _'This is my fault.'_ Usui thought. Salty tears stained his cheeks as he choked a sob from his quivering lips. Warm fingers pressed deeply into his back; massaging away the tension building up in his muscles, relieving the stinging pain shooting thoughout the skin and bones. "It's going to hurt Usui. I know. You've finally found her and she isn't around. Embracing her will help this stress. You will become angry and very irritable, it happened with Kuuga all those years ago." Sakura says softly. "She's right Usui, You will need Misaki otherwise you will break down. It happens, just try to keep it together until she wakes up." Usui tensed up again. _'What if she doesn't wake?'_

Sakura rubbed oil along Usui's skin and pushed deeply, her fingers running along every nook and dent along his back. His mark if the exact same as Misaki's, multiple colours running in and out of eachother. Whereas the the vines run along her arms, His curl around his shoulders and hips, making their way to his stomach.

Tears once again gently trickly down his cheeks, but with one sudden name; screamed out by an angelic voice everything changed that evening.

"LUNA!"

 _"So you're telling me that was you all those years ago?" Misaki exclaims, throwing her hands up in the air. The ghostly figure folds his arms and smirks. "Nice to see you too Misaki. I don't have long so shut up and listen, all your questions will be answered. All of this is because of ... I'm sorry. I can't tell you, you have to find it out on your own. But they are the ones who are making the weather change. They are kidnapping Wielders like yourself and killing them; combining their powers and affecting the weather." The mysterious girl lunges forward and clasps Misaki's hands in her own. Staring into her Amber orbs with her red pools. "They're after you and Usui, you two are connected. You two are Pasarais, his Yamane, your Jamane. Ask him, he will tell you what he knows."_

 _She shakes her head. Misaki promised herself no more magic. "I don't. I don't understand . What is a Wielder? How does Usui kno-" The Red head quickly covered Misaki's rampaging mouth. "You have to defeat them. England, look for Tora and Hermione Igarashi. They will help you." She pushes herself away from the girl._

 _She's insane, she must be. None of this is real. "Y-you don't remember do you?" Misaki digs her nails into her scalp and yanks at her raven locks. None of this is real. It can't be, 'I'm going insane.' "What is there to remember?" Misaki snaps._

 _She lets out a blood curdling scream and claws at the god forsaken, permenant mark etched on her skin. "Misaki. Listen to me. Go to England with your friends, their talents will help you locate Tora and Hermione Igarashi. They will help you remember." The Red head chokes. Coughing and spluttering sounds escape her lips as she falls to the ground, limp. "P-please go there. Help o-thers l-like your-self. F-ree my fam-mily." Her eyes flutter to a close as her boidy floats away in small pixelated particles. Misaki fell to the ground and hugged her chest, squeezing with all her might._

 _"Luna."_

 _"Luna!"_

 **"LUNA!"**

 _ **Hey guys. It's me again. I didn't really know what to do with this chapter, I couldn't find insparation and I really didn't find it too fun to write. I hopw this is ok, I know it's not very good but I tried my best.**_


End file.
